1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a data output circuit.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses, specifically, semiconductor memory apparatuses may be used to store data. Memory apparatuses may be generally divided into a nonvolatile type and a volatile type.
A nonvolatile memory apparatus may retain stored data even with the absence of a power supply. The nonvolatile memory apparatus may include a flash memory apparatus such as a NAND flash and a NOR flash, a ferroelectric random access memory (“FeRAM”), a phase change random access memory (“PCRAM”), a magnetic random access memory (“MRAM”) or a resistive random access memory (“ReRAM”).
In contrast, a volatile memory apparatus requires a power supply to retain data. The volatile memory apparatus may include a static random access memory (“SRAM”) or a dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”). The volatile memory apparatus, which has a relatively high processing speed, may be used as a buffer memory apparatus, a cache memory apparatus of a CPU, or a primary memory of a computer system.